What They Don't Know
by savagecannon
Summary: Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer, his gaze gave her the feeling of not having enough air. How could someone be so dangerously handsome? She wondered how she was going to survive his class if she could barely live looking at him. HG/TR
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**So this is my first fanfic and I'm a little excited because I've had it brewing in my head for a while! Note that this is an AU of my choosing and therefor the story Line and characters will differ from the books (though I do try and keep the personality intact!) This one is a bit wordy but I'm also trying to lay out the story and how it will come about and give you a real feel for who Hermione is and what she's been through, so forgive me for the lack of dialogue in this one. I promise that once it really gets into there will be a lot of talking! I also would love reviews because I definitely want to know what you think and editing tips, anything really! All of the credit however can be given to J.K. Rowling, whose books are the basis of this story!**

**~~Enjoy~~**

Hermione settled herself into the train's compartment and stowed her bags above her head. The clouds outside were already dark and stormy and the hair was humid, hinting an oncoming storm. Harry and Ron trailed behind her coming into the compartment loudly, laughing at some joke Ron had made about a passing Slytherin. Her stomach brewed with butterflies at the excitement of their final year at Hogwarts. Her head had a thousand questions rolling through it, what would Hogwarts be like without Grindlewald? Who would be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Would the school be like itself, repaired from the damaged that was done to it? Would the library have new books for her to immerse herself in all year long?

"Hello Hermione." A soft voiced floated from next to hear, pushing her head out of her many thoughts.

Hermione glanced up to stare into the eyes of Luna Lovegood, she felt herself smile when she saw the silly hat sitting upon her head. A small top hat it seemed, bright purple with stripes and small twirling poppers all around it, it seemed almost obnoxious in design.

"Hello Luna, did you have a lovely summer?" Hermione patted the seat next to her scooting over to let Luna sit beside her.

"Quite lovely really, my father and I were able to catch many Hogswillies, but we spent much of the summer rebuilding the house" She smiled, her face taking on a seemingly dreamy quality to it. "How was your summer?"

Hermione thought before she answered, her parents essentially had no memory of her. She had spent the summer, with Harry and Ron, at the Burrow. She spent most of the summer wishing she could write her parents and tell them she loved them and missed them but she knew better. After this year she would find herself finding her own flat and her own car. Her summer, while indeed filled with many small adventures with Harry and Ron, was simply filled with the planning of the upcoming school year and her fast approaching future.

"It was quite fun actually, I won't lie and tell you I'm not ready for this school year though." Hermione smiled sincerely at Luna's kindly face.

Ginny walked in tailed by Neville Longbottom who managed to distract Luna from replying to Hermione and avoid any further conversation. The new approaching strangers gave Hermione's mind just long enough to wander on her past life which she had been so desperately trying to avoid thinking about all summer. Their sixth year at Hogwarts had been cut short by the appearance of Grindlewald, who had not only killed Harry's parents as a child, but forced Hermione to obliterate any trace of herself from her parent's memory. Grindlewald had somehow been able to infiltrate his followers into Hogwarts after Dumbledore's mysterious disappearance. Soon his followers were controlling the school and the ministry itself. Harry had no choice but to leave, Hermione and Ron respectively following, to help him find a way to stop Grindlewald once and for all.

Nobody knows for certain what happened when Grindlewald and Harry finally met alone in the Ministry of Magic, and Harry still won't say, "Whatever happened in that room, is between Grindlewald and I, not the rest of the wizarding world." Harry would say. All they knew for certain was that Grindlewald was dead and Dumbledore was still missing, presumably dead as well. Professor McGonagall had taken position as Head Master permanently and most teachers stayed in their respective positions, especially the ever changing post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Although, she had heard many speculations, none of which were definitive.

"-You'd reckon the professors might go easy on us since we saved the world and all?" Hermione caught the last sentence of Ron's speech and caught herself smiling at Ron. His red hair was messy on his head and his freckles seemed to have increased tenfold (if possible) since the beginning of the summer.

"Ronald, don't be such a baby. If anything, they'll give us more seeing as how they think you might have learned so much 'saving the world and all'" Ginny mocked him, her hand held tight onto Harry's, as if letting go would mean he would be called off to another battle to save wizarding kind.

"Your sister's right Ron, our professors will be expecting a lot out of us." Hermione chided in, her mind swirling with glee at the thought of actually being challenged this year.

"Downright mad that is, haven't we been through enough that we might get off on a couple scrolls or two." Ron muttered to himself.

Hermione felt herself flinch inwardly at the whiney voice that he acquired, while at a time she felt what she thought she might love Ron, the summer had given them a chance to see it differently. Without the rush and excitement of every day holding the chance of not seeing each other the next day and the realization that there was an entire world out there for them to see, things became more awkward than romantic. There was no actual ending of the relationship, they had simply begun just avoiding each other's company. Ron would walk into a room and Hermione would quickly find an excuse to leave it, and Ron found no reason to ask her to stay. Hermione quite wished nothing had happened between them in the first place, for it left an awkward silence and an aching feeling of a friendship that had no chance at restoration.

Although she and Ron had been together many times this summer, it was only because Harry had wanted them around him at the same time. If Hermione had it her way, she would prefer to elude Ron completely. The trio simply didn't speak as much and their relationship wasn't the same as it was while they were fighting to defeat Grindlewald. Although they did things with each other this summer and traveled a little, it wasn't a magical as it could have been. Many had assumed that it would bring them closer together but that wasn't the case. Being around each other brought memories of those that had died helping the cause, the terrors they had seen fighting, and the thought that not much excitement would lie ahead in their lives. What was dueling with dark wizards compared to taking notes in potions class?

Hermione decided against thinking back at the events and changes the summer had placed in her life and threw herself into the conversation going on in the compartment, which had filled with more people as the train began to make its way towards Hogwarts. Something about trinkets Luna had acquired, Quidditch, and an argument on whether a certain beast existed or not.

Rain and thunder beat the train relentlessly and although it was only three in the afternoon, the sky was black as ever. Many students came by and left, sitting in with their group to speak with them for a while and leaving. Ginny would turn to Hermione and ask her about boys and classes, Parvati and her twin sister Padma entered and spoke with them for a while about things like that but soon Hermione found her mind wandering once again. She couldn't seem to concentrate on her surroundings.

She didn't feel connected to all the conversation going around, and she wasn't quite sure how Harry and Ron had just simply adjusted either. She felt isolated and grown, too grown. She had grown accustomed to spending hours by herself with no one to talk to the previous year. She didn't find an interest in boys anymore, she didn't care about Quidditch or who was dating who anymore. She felt herself above these things. She'd watch the life slowly fade from the eyes of her closest friends and family, she'd watch Harry and Ron come within a footstep of death's door. She'd held her friends in her arms, closing their gaping wounds and washing their blood off her hands. How could everyone just simply forget what had happened so easily?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny had released her grip on Harry's hand and was leaned forward, her brown eyes sparked with concern.

"Just, thinking that's all. I guess I've got a lot on my mind," She shrugged and noticed Harry also intently staring at her, as though he could see what she was really thinking, his green eyes scanning hers as though he was reading the words behind them. "Nothing important really."

"You just seem, out of it," Ginny voice took on a considerate note. Her and Harry glanced on a second longer before something someone said caught his attention and Ginny changed the subject. "Have you seen Lavender? She redid her hair and it looks like a travesty."

Hermione turned her eyes and caught sight as she walked by their closed compartment door, Lavenders eyes lingered in their compartment as she walked by. Hermione turned to Ron and saw his eyes twinkle quickly as he grazed Lavender up and down. She felt a twinge of jealousy, a reminder of what used to be, and it went as quickly as it came. Lavenders hair had been cut short, right in the middle of her neck, and straightened. She smiled at Ron, or so she assumed, before continuing on.

"I wonder why she cut her hair, it looked so pretty before." Hermione asked aloud.

"I think it looks alright." Ron answered quietly, allowing a small awkward silence to fill the cabin before Ginny began speaking again.

Hermione however had already lost interest and was staring out the window at the storm, the lake they sped over looked black and inky and it kept Hermione's interest long enough to pass the rest of the train ride while her mind spun the idea of the upcoming school year. If she couldn't even handle conversation with her friends anymore, how would she handle the year?

Slowly the boys and girls split as they began changing into their robes. Hermione ran her hands over her hair at a desperate attempt to flatten the frizz that came with changing clothes.

"Ooh, Ginny. Who you wearing those for?" Padma Patil cooed.

Hermione turned and saw that Ginny wore lacy sheer knickers with a matching garter belt attached to thigh high tights. She felt her face burn slightly at such dangerously sexy clothing.

"Maybe I just want to look fancy Padma, it's nothing big." She turned red, quickly pulling up her skirt to zip it.

"Or maybe you're looking to impress a certain someone tonight in his dorm room, maybe a certain green eyed wizard?" Parvati giggled.

Hermione cracked a smile as Ginny huffed with pride and turned around to button her shirt over the matching bra. Hermione thought to her knickers, she didn't think she owned anything as sheer and sexy as that now that it came to mind.

"At least I have someone to impress, you two would do good to find someone that you could wear this stuff for." Ginny said straightening her collar under her sweater, rolling up her sleeves to her elbows.

"Who says I haven't? I'll have you know Seamus and I have been speaking all summer." Padma puffed up with indignity.

"Since when," Hermione asked, blatantly curious to know when Seamus actually had the courage to speak to a woman at all.

"He was the one who saved me from Dolohov…"Padma trailed off.

"Did he visit you at all during the summer?" Ginny probed, rushing to change directions.

"Just a few times…" She smiled to herself, blushing slightly.

"They snogged the whole time!" Parvati shouted, laughing at Padma's red face.

The girls continued to gossip as they met up with the rest of the boys and climbed aboard their boats heading towards the castle to the carriages. Hermione cast her eyes upon the giant skeletal horses that pulled them. She had no doubt that by now, all but the first years, were seeing these large winged horses for the first time. Her stomach panged at the thought.

~~Dining Hall~~

Hermione seated herself next to Ginny across from Harry and Ron. She looked around, the first years were whispering excitedly and many looked as though they were to vomit. She smiled, thinking back to her first year.

"Who is that?" Ginny breathily whispered to Hermione.

Hermione turned quickly to look and found him within seconds. He was seated next to Hagrid, speaking quietly to Professor Bonnaire. His hair was dark brown and wavy, he had it parted to the side where it lay out of way of his beautiful eyes. From where Hermione sat, they were such a dark brown they almost appeared black. He was handsome, devilishly handsome. Hermione felt herself transfixed by his appearance. He was young, unreasonably young, as though he belonged at the table with the rest of the seventh years. His cheekbones were chiseled, as if Michelangelo himself carved them. His pale skin was shadowed by the candlelight and made it look creamy and alabaster like, which drew Hermione to pay even more attention to the chiseled shoulders and chest she could see above the table.

"He must be the new professor…" Hermione found herself trailing off as he turned his head and smiled at something someone said.

His smile created a dimple in his check, Hermione found herself wanting to kiss it. His smile held a small smirk to it, as if he knew something no one else did. It was handsome…no dreamy….no gorgeous. He was gorgeous, there was no other words to describe him.

"Looks like a bit of bloke to me…" Ron trailed off, his ears growing red as the girls at the table all soon were turned to marvel at his features.

Hermione felt herself gasp when he suddenly turned and caught eyes with her. His dark obsidian eyes blazing into hers, as if he could see right through her, it was as if he was reading her mind. A small smirk played on his lips and Hermione's face flushed as she quickly turned away from his burning glaze.

"Don't be jealous Ron because all the girls are fawning all over you." Ginny snapped at Ron defensively.

"Jealous? Of that old man? I don't think so." Ron mumbled, the red spreading slowly into his face.

"He's hardly old I think." Hermione spoke up proudly.

"So you like him too?" Ron asked turning to look at her.

"He certainly isn't an eyesore." Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly, Ginny's giggle and smile didn't help.

"You probably like your men older and more mature then?" Ron asked, as though he were jealous.

"I would think the type of man I like is really any of your business Ronald." She replied smartly.

Ron's reply was cut short, '_thank god' _Hermione thought, by McGonagall standing up clearing her throat loudly and waving her hand to dim and brighten the lights to receive undivided attention. Her green and black robes swirled and her face looked severe, her hair more gray than usual, _war does that to people_, Hermione felt her stomach flutter at the thought.

"Welcome back to another magical year at Hogwarts," She smiled slightly, trying to be warm, give affection to the new students as to hide how tired she really felt. "It's good to see so many smiling faces and young bright minds gracing this year."

Hermione found McGonagall's speech rehearsed and tried, as though she had to repeat it to herself to mean it. It was easy to understand why. The previous year had brought many deaths and much damage. It was a lucky thing Hogwarts was even open this year, even Hermione found herself a tad shocked that they had managed to fix everything up so quickly. Damage done by dark magic was something easy to cure. However, her thoughts didn't linger long when she quickly noticed the professor staring intently at her again. Hermione's breath hitched slightly at his piercing gaze.

"Why's he staring over here like that?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer, his gaze gave her the feeling of not having enough air. How could someone be so dangerously handsome? However, he quickly turned his gaze over when professor Bonnaire whispered something in his ear. Hermione wondered how she was going to survive his class if she could barely live looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

**Okay, so I had already pretty much had this written which explains the quick update. I had written a good bit of this story before I published the first chapter. I was surprised I had already gotten some nice reviews and believe me, those mean the world to me! You guys are amazing! This one is also a little wordy but you finally get to see Hermione and Riddle in action. Let it be noted that I'm trying to ease you into their romance, I don't want to just jump into it! But it's coming! I promise, within the next two chapters! So please hang in there! Keep reading and reviewing! I'm also up for help notes and tips, especially if it's just to tell me I suck (though it will hurt my feelings)**

**Also, let it be noted that any information in this chapter from classes was pertained from extensive studying of "The New Edition; The Sorcerer's Companion; A Guide to the Magical World of Harry Potter" By Allan Zola Kronzek and Elizabeth Kronzek. I will be using this book as a wide note of information that is placed in the classroom scenes. So it's all real, and I think that's pretty cool. **

**Annwayyy, I'm talking too much and I'm sorry. SO ENJOY THIS SECOND CHAPTER, THE THIRD CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS OR WEEK. **

~~Girl's Dormitory~~

"Professor Riddle, rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" Parvati asked, her fingers weaving an intricate braid in her sister's hair.

"What'd you say his first name was?" Ginny asked, her hands running through Hermione's bushy locks, attempting to smooth and style it. Hermione had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"Tom." Hermione said aloud, the name fit him perfectly. Such a formal name for a formal handsome looking man.

"You got a thing for him, do ya Hermione?" Padma asked smiling.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn at the question.

"Don't we all, he's off limits though. How inappropriate would that be? A student and a professor? Could you imagine the consequences?" She asked opening her eyes to give Padma an almost admonishing stare.

"Are you telling me if he came onto you, you wouldn't go for it?" Ginny asked, tugging softly on her head.

_Of course I would._

"Absolutely not!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Can you imagine him bending you over a de-"

"How was meeting with Harry?" Hermione interrupted, her cheeks burning.

She could imagine it though, as much as she didn't want too. She could imagine him running his fingers through her hair and pushing her over and whispering in her ear. She felt a hot coil of warmth in her stomach at sight of such pleasure. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud laughing from the other side of the dorm where Katie Bell and Lavender Brown sat whispering on their bed. Hermione wasn't sure why, but she felt a slight annoyance at the sound.

"That's none of your business is it?" Hermione felt Ginny's hand fumble with her head at the embarrassment of the question.

"You'll talk about being bent over a desk but not about your sexual escapades with The Chosen One?" Hermione grinned.

"Speaking of sexual escapades, what happened between you and Ron then? Why aren't you two shagging up in the astronomy tower?" Parvati asked pushing away from her sister.

Hermione saw at the other side of the room, Lavender had perked up and was now seemingly listening to the conversation. She felt her head hurt a little at having to explain the difficulties of what had happened to their relationship, especially with Lavender listening so attentively. Ginny seemed to sense her uneasiness.

"They just realized they wanted different things. Ron's a git anyway, Hermione could do much better." Ginny spoke up, and with that the subject quickly changed.

"I bet the new professor would like you Hermione, he looks so smooth and fetching." Padma pretended to faint into her sister's arms.

"I'm not going to trouble myself with boys this year, I'm more worried about my NEWTs and my classes. I'm taking advanced level classes all year including a few extras. It'll be exciting." Hermione smiled to herself thinking of all the homework she would have.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about my NEWTs, Mother was on all me all summer about whether or not I would be taking Advanced Potions and Transfiguration. At least I have another year to prepare for that." Ginny made a face at the thought of harder classes.

"You're taking Defense Against the Dark Arts for Aurors then, since you have a class with Professor Dreamy?" Parvati's eyed Hermione behind her mirror as she examined her hair.

"I wanted to take all the upper course I could, but of course most of the courses this year are only if you're going into a certain profession. McGonagall made an exception though saying that I was brilliant enough to handle it."

"Well aren't we miss goody-two-shoes." Ginny mocked Hermione in a know-it-all voice.

"You're just jealous that you're not the 'brightest witch of their age.'" Parvati laughed.

Hermione laid herself down bringing the covers over herself and stared at the ceiling while the other girls readied themselves in bed. Hermione wasn't joking when she said that she was going to solely focus on academics this year. She didn't have time for the drama that she associated with romance and boys. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the jealousy (although she knew it wouldn't happen this year) that came with liking a boy to the point of sending furious yellow birds at his head.

"Get some sleep Hermione, you'll need it for all the brain power you'll be using tomorrow." Ginny joked as she began to close her curtains on her bed.

Hermione nodded as she reached up to close her curtains, she had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very long day indeed.

_Hermione found herself staring at the Great Lake, the faces of all her dead friends and fellow students floated up from the bottom. Yet, she still found herself slowly approaching the lake. She felt no terror at the blood that seeped away from all the floating bodies. _

_She took one step into the water but it wasn't enough to stop her, but dread began to crawl up her stomach like spiders, climbing all the way to her throat._

_The water had the consistency of tar. It was cold, she could feel it piercing her feet as though the blood had all but disappeared from her legs and melted into the water around her. She slowly walked into the water, bodies and faces hitting at her legs and she immersed herself into the unknown blackness. As her head came below the water, she could hear whispers, the words of the dead. The last words her friends spoke to her before they died, the words that haunted her every day. _

_She felt terror in her stomach as she began to breathe in the water, the murky water filled her lungs with a burning cold sensation, like that of a cold wind against her skin. She was drowning, but that wasn't what she terrified her. The bodies seemed to come alive and cloud against her, they grabbed her arms and legs and pulled her in each direction. Their blood sticking to her skin and being pushed into her lungs. She could taste it, the coppery bittery battery acid filled her lungs. _

_Slowly from the bodies, mermaids and mermen began to come from between the bodies. Their faces wrong, twisted with gore and bruises. Gashes and open gaping wounds, showing their insides, bones protruding from their skin. Their smiles sharp and mangled. Hermione wanted to scream but her lungs held no air, she was dying. She felt her terror grow as they came closer, the bodies still digging their skin into her arms. Dragging down, bringing skin and leaving gaping scratches in her arms. _

_The mer-people screeched at her, the sound clawing through her hairs and stinging her brain, grabbing hold pushing at her head. She began to fight desperately, their screams etching into her brain, covering it like tentacles, pulsing her body into convulsions as her life leached out of her body. _

_Then she saw it, right as her eyes began to burn black around the edges, burning into her vision like a fire engulfing a paper. The merman who approached her, she could see his beating heart in his chest. A large gaping wound showed the pulsing veins and arteries trailing off into his body. His veins palpitated black around his skin. His eyes were dark, obsidian almost. Hermione found herself reaching out to him as her vision tunneled, her last look into those dark, scorching eyes. _

Hermione awoke from her dream, sweating profusely. She sat up quickly, ripping open her curtains to let cool air from the room into her bed. Her breath came out in ragged rips from her body. She couldn't remember her dream, but the feeling of horror rested in her skin, beating into her blood. The girls around her were still asleep, breathing softly as though they hadn't a care in the world. Hermione jumped up, steadying herself on the poles of her bed before rushing to the lavatory to allow herself to be sick. She glanced up into the mirror and felt dread in her stomach at her looks. Her eyes held dark circles and her skin a pale pallor. She rinsed her mouth and her face with cold water, allowing blood to work back into her face.

"Hermione," She heard from the dorm, Ginny's groggy voice."S'that you? You awake this early?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She called out, her voice trembling slightly.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice sounded closer.

"Just a little sick that's all, nervous for class." She lied, rubbing her face to bring color into it, opening the door to smile at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back at her, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Hermione walked into her classes with bright smiles. Magical Maladies was by far her most interesting course. She was too eager to sit down and read her text books and go to the library to work on her first assignments. Harry and Ron walked beside her as they headed off to Seventh Year Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall sat inside, her face as severe as ever, but Hermione found herself smiling brightly anyway. She had already looked inside her textbook and had already began practicing some of the more intricate spells.

"Looks like we got class with Slytherin, this ought to be fun." Harry mumbled, catching sight of Draco laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco didn't seem to miss them walking in either, for her quickly stopped laughing and his legendary smirk played across his face and Hermione felt a small angry flush work its way up her neck.

"Well, if it isn't The Golden Trio, shouldn't you three be off saving man kind or something?" He sneered.

"Just ignore him," Hermione whispered grabbing both Ron and Harry, though she could feel their muscles stiffening with anger. "We don't need trouble on the first day of school."

"He's a right git he is." Ron ripped his arm out of Hermione's hand as they sat down at a table,

Hermione could already tell that Transfiguration would be filled with smirks, sneers, and snide comments from the Slytherin and the never-ending battle between the two houses, though Hermione had thought that since the war with Grindlewald was over, they would be closer. That was most definitely not the case she realized as class came to an end. Already Draco had mouthed several obscene things at her and made several profane gestures towards Harry and Ron, which they were more than happy to return.

Hermione was quick to grab her friends and make her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The lights in the room were dim. Many images and dark looking trinkets littered the room, reminding Hermione of a mixture of Mad-Eye Moody's room and Professor Lupin's room. Hermione felt slightly aghast at what some of the pictures displayed, witches being burned at the cross, the transformation of a man into a werewolf, a vampire feeding upon a scantily clad women, and zombies devouring the flesh of humans. However, Hermione's eyes quickly placed themselves at the head of the room. He sat at the front of his desk, leaned up against it staring right at her.

His hair look even more dashing than usual, swept to the side with natural waves. His face is blank, as though he's thinking about something deeply. He wears a Hogwarts sweater with a white oxford underneath, rolled up to his elbows. His arms are muscular, but not large. She admires his body and finds herself flushed when he looks directly into her eyes. She finds her seat at the front of the room, next to Katie Bell while Ron and Harry sit behind her. She looks up still to find him staring into her eyes, as though he's looking into her head before quickly turning away to wave his hand across the chalk board.

"Sit down and quiet please." His voice is baritone, smooth. It sends pulsating warmth across Hermione's body into her toes.

"Could he be anymore dreamy?" Katie whispered into Hermione's ear.

She didn't respond, but she couldn't have agreed anymore.

"I said quiet please," He turned to look directly at Katie who turned such a bright shade of red, Hermione could almost feel it. "My name is Professor Riddle. This is Auror's Defense Against the Dark Arts, and if you don't believe you're fit for this class, now is the time to leave." His voice was flat and he looked around, waving his hand again.

The door slammed shut and the lights went out as the projector screen fell down and the projector flew to the front of the room, turning on clicking onto the first slide. He stood to the side of the screen, the light from the projector casting shadows over his face, which gave his chiseled features more definition. A picture flashed upon the screen, a drawing Hermione had seen before, two men stood inside a circle with drawings and writings in it. A women, a spirit, stood before them while a church and graveyard loom in the background of a cloudy night sky.

"Who can tell me what this painting portrays?" He asked looking around, Hermione's hand shot up on instinct.

He turned and looked at Hermione pointedly, as though he expected she would answer. He even looked slightly annoyed at it, Hermione's hand stood unwavered by his look.

"Alright then, since everyone in this class seems to be dumbfounded by a painting that speaks for itself, we'll let Miss-?"

"Granger, sir." Her voice didn't have the strength her hand held a second ago. Speaking to him seemed to wind her.

"Go ahead then Miss Granger." His voice speaking her name seemed to cover Hermione's skin in goose bumps. What she wouldn't give to hear him say it again…and again…and again.

"The two men, Edward Kelly and his Assistant Paul Waring are conjuring a spirit. Edward Kelly was a renowned Necromancer. The women is a spirit that they have conjured using the circle spell they stand in." Hermione stated, her voice unsteady at his piercing gaze.

"Correct," He turned and clicked to the next slide, which showed small wax doll effigies, some of which were partially melted. "Dark Arts, or Black magic, has been around many millennia. It can go to say that since time began, where there was peace there was war, where there was magical wards and cures for diseases magicians have been working on cures of hexes," He pointed at the image shown above. "One of the earliest forms of Dark Magic is that of Image Magic. Can anyone tell me what these are?"

"Sir, in Ancient civilizations, such as India or Africa, especially in Egypt, these dolls were used as somewhat as voodoo doll. These were created as such because they were easy to form and destroy and the melting of these dolls, allegedly held that when melted or burned, the victim of who the doll was based off of, would slowly die or waste away from illness."

"Is there nothing you don't know Miss Granger?" He asked, his voice snipped.

Hermione felt herself jump slightly at his cold voice, why would he ask her to answer then speak to her as if she were a know-it-all. She felt a flustered anger replace the admiration she felt a second ago.

"While I appreciate you're never ending knowledge at the subject of Dark Arts Miss Granger, I'd appreciate if you took a chance to let the other students answer questions and learn from the Professor." His eyes appraised her red glowing face before turning to continue the lecture. She heard Katie release an intake of breath at Hermione's embarrassment.

The slide show flickered to the next picture, a ghoul bursting through a grave while a man stood in front of it, his arms raised as to raise it from the grave.

"Necromancy is another form of Ancient Black Magic, and Edward Kelly was renowned for it in the early Wizarding World. Can anyone, save Miss Granger, tell me where this word comes from?"

Hermione turned her head and saw everyone sat there dumbfounded, _how did any of these students wish to make it in this class if they couldn't answer the easiest questions!_ Hermione thought angrily to herself. She turned to look at Harry who looked just as clueless as Ron. Another moment of silence and Hermione burst out, annoyed at the class's stupidity.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but it comes from the Greek, _nekros_ meaing corpse and _mancy _meaning prophecy. It means to raise the dead for means of divination." Hermione said, her voice sounded breathily.

"Very well Miss Granger. Since you seem to have trouble keeping your mouth shut from being an intolerable know-it-all, I will remove ten points from Gryffindor. One more word and you'll find yourself with detention." He said, his voice clear and cold.

Hermione's blood boiled and she stared at her desk, tears threatening to prickle her eyes with hot sore points around her vision. She stared up and caught his eyes and took a deep breath. His look pierced into hers for a few more second before continuing on with the lesson. Hermione found herself silent through the entire listen said for the sound of her quill taking notes. How could someone so handsome be so mean and cold? Class ended and Hermione quickly picked her bag up, throwing all her things in it, chucking might be a more appropriate word, and quickly strode to the door.

"Miss Granger, a word please." She heard his deep voice call from the front of the room.

"We'll wait outside…" Harry shot her a sorry glance and grabbed Ron's arm leading him out the door with the rest of the class.

"Hermione walked slowly over to his desk, her face sweltered with anger at the embarrassment of being asked to stay behind in front of everyone. It would be all over school that she had gotten in trouble on the first day of classes, so much for staying out of the drama.

He looked up to his notes and gave her a long look, his eyes looked more sympathetic than angry. She felt herself grow sweaty at his gaze and she looked down at her hands to fumble with them. She felt more nervous than angry.

"I understand you're at the top your class, no?" He asked, his face was too handsome. It almost hurt Hermione to look at it. "I understand how hard it must be to know everything and not brag your knowledge to the world. However, I won't have you disrupting my class with your interruptions."

"Sir-"Hermione began to argue. His hand waived and her mouth pursed shut.

"Since you feel the need to again interrupt my speech, you may come tonight and help me finish setting up this classroom. I won't be disrespected, is that understood Hermione?" He stood up, his voice held a dominant. "I'm your professor and you will treat me as such."

Hermione's mouth opened as he stood up, he stood at least 5-6 inches above her, and he had walked around his desk and stood in front of Hermione, she could almost feel his body heat coming off his body. Something shouted in Hermione's mind that his stance was too close to be appropriate.

"Yes sir." She replied unable to look away from his gaze.

"Good then, you best be on to your next class, I have no doubt you and your friends will be late if they continue waiting outside for you." He turned and trailed Hermione to the door.

Hermione could feel him walking beside her to the door, he walked ahead of her and opened the door, holding it for her. Hermione nodded her hand as in thanks, her stomach coiling at her feet with embarrassment and shame at being spoken to as if she were a bad child. However, as he shut the door behind her, Hermione thought back.

Had that been his hand on her lower back as he shut the door, or was she just imaging things?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So HERE IT IS. The third chapter, and I'm not sure if I like it or not but oh well. I tried and I feel like I thought too much about it, but review it and tell me how you feel! **

**But honestly, the reviews you guys are leaving are the sweetest things ever. I've never felt so happy in my life and it's amazing. I cannot believe how much positive review I got, I'm honestly surprised! **

**I also read a review asking me about a possible Riddle POV AND YOU READ MY MIND because the next chapter will be written mostly in his POV (well his diary) to give you the introduction into the plot and where this is all going, because I won't lie. I didn't even have an outline. I just started writing and I finally sat down and started writing an outline and I have it all ready. I'm terrible honestly.**

**Please keep reviewing and giving me helpful hints or just letting me know if you like it, because I love the reviews and I need them for support! Thank you, Enjoy!**

~~Chapter Three~~

"Can't believe you, The Hermione Granger, already have detention. On the first day of school none the less!" Ginny said over her Pumpkin juice.

Hermione pushed around her food on her plate with a fork, Lunch didn't seem to hit her fancy today, it was no wonder. Ginny was right, she couldn't believe that she, out of all people, had detention. She felt a simmer of anger in her stomach and the thought of eating any food at the moment made her want to throw up.

"'Least it wasn't me or Harry. If he's gotta thing for Hermione, I know he'll have it out for us." Ron spit food as he spoke.

"Well I'm glad I was able to warn you before it happened to you Ronald," Hermione glared at him, he turned red looking away. "I didn't even do anything wrong, I can't help it that I'm the only one in the class with general knowledge."

"I wouldn't exactly call knowing everything a general knowledge." Harry muttered quietly.

Hermione shot him daggers and stared down at her plate before finally pushing it away. She was simply too upset to eat anything.

"Surprised your head isn't as big as your teeth with all that knowledge Granger." A voice drawled from behind them.

Hermione _was not_ in the mood for this today, not now.

"At least my bloody teeth are smaller than that damn ego Malfoy." Hermione whipped her head around, staring hard at Draco Malfoy.

"Looks like the Mudblood wants to play with the big boys today, eh boys?" Malfoy fingered the wand that lay in his pocket.

Hermione placed her hand on her wand which lay on the seat beside her, she felt Harry and Ron next to her reaching for their wands as well.

"Miss Granger, as if it wasn't enough to have your constant speaking in my class, but now you seem to be threatening students." She heard the voice and her eyes closed. _Maybe if I could just melt into the floor, surely I'll wake up in my bed. Surely this is all just a dream, he's not really her- "_I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of this week Miss Granger, because you will be accompanying me in Detention for the rest of it."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and argue, however at the look on his face, Hermione changed her mind. She quickly closed it and instead felt the blood in her skin boil and flame. She could almost feel it bursting to rip through her skin.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy, 15 points from Slytherin for the use of obscene language. If I catch that word out of your mouth one more time, you can look forward to two months detention. Leave before I change my mind." His voice was threatening, Hermione herself felt a trepid shiver run down her spine at the tone of it.

Nobody at the table spoke as Malfoy and his gang shuffled their feet angrily and walked out of the dining hall.

"I'll see you tonight at 7:00 sharp Miss Granger." He spoke briskly and eyed her up and down before walking away, not waiting for a response.

Hermione felt herself release a large breath of air, not even realizing she had been holding it. Her hands unclenched as she tried to relax her body into a state of calm. She didn't have to look around to see that almost all eyes in the Great Hall were upon her and her friends. Ron was cursing quietly behind her, however, the faint sound of blood rushing in her ears distracted her. She had to get up and she had to get away. She didn't even want to attend the rest of her classes, she just wanted to go sit in the library and read until her eyes were sore, until they refused to see anymore.

"At least he took away points from Slytherin," Ginny said comfortingly.

_I don't get detention, I don't get in trouble. I do not get points docked from my house. I do not get yelled at by teachers. I don't get spoken to like a child. I don't get treated this way. I'm smarter than this. I 'm better than this. _Hermione spoke to herself, trying to comfort her raging mind. She felt a storm in her head, a tornado whirling throughout her brain making her dizzy.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, placing a tentative hand on her back.

"I think I need to go sit down somewhere, I'll see you later." She stood quickly, jerking away from Ginny's hand and grabbing her bag before rushing off.

She still had three classes left until dinner, of which Hermione felt unsure of attending. She couldn't handle being around any more people today; she had already been embarrassed enough and felt horrified. There was nothing new to Hermione about being called a _Mudblood_ and there certainly wasn't anything new about being treated the way Malfoy and his posse treated her, but to be treated like a child, especially after all she had been through, was new.

Hermione came upon a pillar and laid her head against the cool stone column, begging for the pounding blood in her head to stop beating so ruthlessly. She realized she simply couldn't skip her next three classes, she couldn't bring herself to do something to senseless, especially on the first day of school. Today wasn't going to get any better and nothing changed the fact that Hermione was going to have to spend who knows how many hours alone with Professor Riddle doing heaven knows what. She might as well go to her next classes in an attempt to cheer herself up before dragging herself into the depths of hell.

~~Dinner~~

Hermione felt considerably better after going to classes. Her classes were specifically purposed for becoming a magical healer and Hermione felt pleased that most of her classes seem to pose at least some of a challenge for her. Hexes and Curses and their Cures, Advanced Potion Remedies, and Herbology for Healers. She found herself enjoying these classes even more when she realized how few of her fellow classmates were in them, and it was the same group of students in each class, the only down side being that Cormac McLaggen was one of them. Apparently Cormac hadn't relieved his slight crush over Hermione either for she found herself seated next to him in every one of her courses.

"I honestly have no idea how we're going to do any of these classes without you Hermione." Harry signed, sounded slightly exasperated.

"Maybe if you and Ron pushed yourselves, you might pass without me." She said haughtily.

"That's not fair Hermione, you know we try."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Ginny rolled her eyes, taking her seat next to Hermione. "Excited for your detention tonight? I've heard some of the girls are jealous that you get to spend the next few hours in a room alone with him."

"Jealous?! I'm going to detention, it's not as if we will be snogging on all the desks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Try telling that to Hannah Abbot, I was afraid she was going to do something stupid just to be in the same room with him."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to be around him at all. He's absolutely terrible and it's only the first day of class. I can't imagine what this year is going to be like." Hermione had begun to lose her appetite again and prodded her potatoes.

"Best thing to do would be to just keep quiet from now on Hermione, you don't want to egg him on." Harry suggested softly.

Hermione knew Harry wasn't trying to be rude when he said it, but she felt a ping of hurt at his suggestion. She knew that many people thought she knew too much and her overwhelming knowledge could tend to get on people's nerves, but it wasn't fair that she had to dumb herself down in order to keep peace.

"I ought to get going, I don't want to be late for detention." Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag, she glanced up to the table to see if Professor Riddle was there but he was nowhere to be seen. "I'll see you all later then."

"I'll wait up." Ginny called as Hermione walked away towards the staircases.

~~Detention~~

Hermione stopped herself at his door, taking a deep defeating breath before knocking. The door swung open, cold air rushed into her face as the door whined loudly, it's hinges almost screaming for oil to sooth their rusted bolts. The room was dimly lit, the torches that surrounded the walls flickering as if they were going to sleep.

"Good evening Miss Granger." Hermione spotted him sitting at his desk, his face buried in a depth of papers and books.

His face rested on his hand, his eyes lazily skimming over the works he was so engaged in, Hermione burned to get closer and peak at what he was so immersed in. She walked slowly into the room, approaching his desk. The hand that held his desk had perfectly manicured nails with long fingers, the cold air that blew from the back of the room brought his scent to Hermione's attention and it made her head swim, a deep musky scent. It had a woodsy undertone with a sweet and somewhat spicy edge, it made Hermione want to lean in and inhale it all night.

He sighed and shut the book that he had been reading, Hermione managed to catch the title and felt herself a little shocked; Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. A muggle book?

"Whoever kept this dreadful room last left a rather large assortment of junk. You and I will spend the next few evenings together clearing it all out. I hope you don't mind getting your clothes ruined, it won't be a clean job." He stood up, his voice held a tone of boredom almost.

Hermione shook her head and set her bag down. She removed her robes, she didn't mind getting her skirt and oxford dirty, but her robes were a tad more expensive and harder to clean, she didn't feel like getting them tattered quite yet. She looked up and found him eyeing her up and down before extending his hand towards the storage room behind his desk. She flushed at his examinations, thinking of how she must look. Her hair seemed to stick out in all directions, humidity had that effect on her. Hermione had her skirt rolled up a little bit higher than her knee's and her socks made her knees and legs look slightly knobby, she felt almost hobbled staring at them. Her skin was still pale and patchy from this morning's nightmare and to be honest, she had never felt like she was all too pretty to look at anyway.

The storage room he led her into seemed to come from a nightmare. The room was in itself a small classroom filled with everything from empty fish tanks the size of classroom desks to a smoking book that was chained up sitting on the very top of a fifteen foot tall bookshelf. The room was musty as though no one had stepped foot in it in ages. The floor was barely visible under papers and endless amounts of wizarding trinkets, some of which Hermione recognized from her previous professors. Hermione felt a smile crack on her face at the sight of a large golden cage…a cage she was sure had at some point held Cornish Pixies.

"Sir, if I may, why don't we just use magic?" She asked bending down to pick up a piece of paper.

"Because, Miss Granger, I find it builds much more character if you learn to use your hands for something, and what is detention without hours of persistent labor?" He had a small smirk on his lips as he sat down upon the floor and began grabbing papers and sorting through them.

"Of course." She replied stiffly, sitting down next to him and grabbing her own handful.

The next hour went by quietly, with only the sound of shuffling paper and the occasional clinking of the magical instruments that lay upon the floor. Hermione found that most of the paper that littered the floor were old lesson plans, homework, and even bits and pieces of text books (_Who in their good mind treats text books this way?!). _

"I'm curious to know Miss Granger, how do you know so much about the Dark Arts?" He asked throwing a stack of papers into a rubbish bin.

Hermione took a second to reply, it seemed like such an obvious question. The past six years of her life had been completely immersed in the Dark Arts, hadn't they? Sure he didn't mean a question so obvious?

"What do you mean sir?" She asked politely, handing him a stack of papers, avoiding eye contact.

"The intricate details, Miss Granger?" He asked, she could feel his eyes on her, tempting her to look up at him.

"I read a lot professor." She answered simply, she wasn't really in the mood to make conversation with him quite yet. Hermione still felt a small anger in her stomach over her day, which she blamed completely on him.

"Is that all your knowledge is Hermione," Hermione finally turned her head at the sound of her name, looking into his deep blue eyes. "Book smarts and no common knowledge?"

Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance prick at her, he was just trying to rile her. _What did I ever do to him? _

"I'll have you know Professor Riddle, I'm the smartest witch of our class. I have eleven, _eleven, _O.W.L.s and am currently known as the brightest witch of my age" Hermione felt herself growing red, unable to stem the flow of words from her mouth. "My knowledge is more than just book smarts, _Professor! _I'll also have you know that without me, Harry Potter would have died!"

Professor Riddle eyes flashed quickly with what Hermione thought was a sense of humor, however it was gone as quickly as she saw it.

"Do you find it smart to speak to your professors that way, Miss Granger?" He asked, his voice slick with sarcasm.

Hermione suddenly felt very embarrassed and dismayed at her sudden outburst and turned her head away from his gaze. Her skin prickled uncomfortably at the gaze that still held her. How did he manage to make her feel like such a child?

"I might warn you that it is prevalent to not speak with your professors in such a way, it usually leads to trouble. Especially ones that can easily wield control over you." Hermione looked back up again, a malice hid in his eyes, was he threatening her?

Hermione turned away and began picking up some of the objects that littered the floor. _What does he mean, wield control over me? _Hermione refused to speak to him after that, she felt angry and ashamed of herself for allowing herself to become so angry. Besides Ron, Hermione had never met anyone that could break her so easily and cause such an outburst. Time passed as Hermione continued picking up the room, she could feel the tension slowly building, like not speaking to him was creating an unbearable silence between the two of them. Another hour or so must've passed before she finally heard him speak again.

"Miss Granger, you're much smaller than I am. Would you mind climbing on this ladder and putting his box on this shelf?" He held a box of small pamphlet books in his arms and stood next to a ladder that went the top of the surrounding book shelves.

Hermione stared at it pointedly before walking over and grabbing the box awkwardly with one hand, grabbing the ladder with the other and working her way slowly up the ladder. She reached the top, her legs shaking slightly as she tried not to look down, she was at least seven feet up, a fall would certainly break her ankle, maybe her neck if she was lucky (and she felt quite lucky today).

It turned out Hermione was luckier than she thought, for as soon as she reached up, putting more weight upon the bar holding her feet, it snapped. She screamed as the box tumbled down, carrying her with it. She heard a gasp as she hit Professor Riddle's body, his arms closing around her as if to catch her as they both barreled to the floor.

Hermione took a second to read upon the situation she found herself in. Riddle lay beneath her, she could feel every part of his body pressed against hers. His muscles flexed against her skin as he groaned in pain. His arms, having tried to have caught her, had curled up and his hands rested on her bare thigh below her skirt, which had fallen up revealing her dark green knickers. She felt electricity seemingly running through her body as she realized how much of his body was on his. His face was pushed into the back of her neck, covered in her hair. She quickly tried to sit up but blushed furiously when she realized she was only pushing herself farther into his…his "area". He moved to push her off of him, but Hermione's body melted and caught fire where his hands slid across her thighs to move off and it lit a trail all the way into the pit of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice hot on her ear. His breath made Hermione shiver, it was hot, baritone. Hermione could listen to him whisper in her ear all night.

"Y-yes." She felt her legs lock as his body slid up behind hers, standing up. Her face was burning, she was afraid it might singe her hair she felt so hot.

He held a hand out to her, she looked up, his face seemed to hold a small grin, as she took his hand. She winced as she felt pain through her body where it had hit the ground.

"I think we might call it a night Miss Granger, fate seems to think it's time for us to part." He smiled and she felt his cool fingers squeeze her hand before letting it go.

Her hand felt hot where his fingers had been. He slowly walked behind her as she grabbed her bag, not speaking a word. She didn't feel like her body was agreeing with her movements, she couldn't stop thinking about the way his body had aligned perfectly against her back. The way his muscles moved smoothly against hers, the way his fingers slid slowly over her thighs.

"Goodnight Miss Granger, I'll see you tomorrow at Seven, don't be late." He smiled, it held an almost wicked edge to it, and the door closed behind her.

Hermione could still feel his fingers pressed into her inner thigh, his hot breath against her ear, and his body matched with hers as she struggled to fall asleep. It was almost as if he were still with her. Hermione fell asleep with the hot coil in her stomach burning away at her insides.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay, so I received another review asking to go into detail about the war. Originally I had planned to go over it just in small bits in the chapter but I figured it was a good idea to give a small background story so you could at least get a glimpse at what it may have been like. However, I'd definitely like to try and keep to my outline, but like I said before I'M ALWAYS GAME FOR HINTS AND REVIEWS BECAUSE THEIR AMAZING. **

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I literally love each and every review I get and they all make me incredibly happy, SO KEEP THEM COMING especially because I need to know if there is something I may need to change or if my writing just sucks in general.**

**This chapter felt like it took forever to write but college is totally kicking my ass right now and it's incredibly difficult to get any writing time in when you have like three hours of studying and homework to do each night. I really hope you guys like it though, I feel like with each chapter my writing just gets suckier. **

**ANYWHOM, again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS and keep reviewing and expect the next chapter within the upcoming week!**

~~Chapter Four~~

Tom Riddle's Diary: Entry 387

It's been three months since he's sent me any contact, I've been much too curious and he's seem to have noticed. I must change my façade and be more patient. There is simply too much at stake to let it all fall apart for something as mundane as too many questions. The original plan of using the Potter boy won't work anymore, he'd know if it was a trap. I have to find a new way of luring the old man here.

If Grindlewald hadn't figured out about Dumbledore's true plan he wouldn't have tried to attack the damn boy. It's a good thing the Potter boy killed him, I would have done it myself. I'd been working myself up in Dumbledore's rank for years now and Grindlewald ruined it all.

People still think the old fool is dead, they've no idea how involved he was in the plot, they've no idea of the coming storm, the incoming tragedy they are all about to face. How foolish and cowardly of him to run away. I must tread carefully or he'll know what I'm after. I musn't rush.

I've come too far to lose everything now, killing that daft old woman for this position was simple but a feisty move. Unless they find the body, nobody will know she is gone. It's a good thing that the water demons in the lake enjoy the taste of human flesh. For all the school knows, that poor old woman needed to get away, Cozumel is so nice during the winter. I wouldn't have had to kill her if Dumbledore would simply just tell me where he is. Only Fenir and the Silverbacks know of his whereabouts and it would be mindless for me to try and contact Fenir and his pack, the old man would know immediately of my intentions. He's instructed me to stay patient and he must continue to assume I'm still on his side, I must not let him onto my true intentions. He knows I'm here but he assumes it's to keep tabs on his silly children, to keep him updated on happenings on Hogwarts and the gossip within it's walls.

Of course, I've already begun to plan on how to lure him here, while the Potter boy now seems too obvious, stupid old man always had such a soft spot for him, would never let Grindlewald near him, even tricked him into dueling with the boy. Potter doesn't even know who the real Dumbledore is, but he'll know. Soon they'll all know. If I had to guess, Dumbledore probably killed Grindlewald himself and let the boy take credit for it.

The girl, Hermione, she is the answer. He would never suspect such a random figure. Dumbledore would simply save the girl because of his weakness for the three children. I know of his odd obsession for the three children. I've no idea how the stupid Potter boy made it as far as he did. The girl is much smarter than him. She's not an eye sore either, she can definitely be used to my advantage. She grows angry easily and seems to almost be eager to take command from those of higher power, winning her over will be too easy.

I could feel how fast her heart beat when she fell into my arms last night. She's smart though, I'll have to tread carefully around her as not to raise any suspicion. I believe she knows much more than she lets on and I might be able to play that to my advantage, she might tell me something about Dumbledore that would allow me to easily lure him here. There is no other way to trick the girl but to gain her trust, no matter what it takes. Either way, she'll die in the end. I've no use for the worthless girl once my plan is complete. Once I reach the end she'll prove too much of threat and she'll have to be exterminated.

I will not fail and Dumbledore will not rise and I will have the Elder Wand. Nothing, especially the girl, will come in my way.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle

Hermione had already decided the night before that no one, not even Ginny (whom she told almost everything) needed to know about how her detention went last night. She certainly wasn't going to tell her what had happened at the very end of the night and the way she felt before she went to bed. Frankly, Hermione was mortified by it. Even Ron hadn't made her skin singe like that when they had been dating, not that they ever got very far in that subject.

Hermione, and she was positive she was the only one left in her age group of all four houses, was still a virgin in all aspects of the words. The farthest Hermione had ever gone was a quick twenty second (tops) snogging session with Viktor Krum when she had visited him over the summer, and that certainly didn't count. It was awkward, cold, and somewhat slimy (_God Bless the girl who has to lock lips with Krum…it's like kissing a dementor with a tongue). _She attempted to forget the way her professor's hands created a static electricity across her body, but it was pointless. Her head was still buzzing with it when she woke up.

She wanted to slap herself for feeling such a strong attraction to someone that was so dangerously off limits. She knew there was nothing in the world that could permit her to perform such an act of defiance. Hermione was barely able to break the rules with Ron and Harry, how would she go behind everyone's back to sleep with a professor?

_Why am I even thinking like this? I'm not going to sleep with him! This isn't even an option, this is delusional. I'm obviously going crazy, I didn't eat yesterday, that must be it. (But didn't his hands feel so good sliding across your- ) NO! No, I have to get downstairs and just stop thinking about. He's probably not even attracted to you. (But the way he smiled at you?) He wasn't looking at me anyway-_

"Hermione, are you talking to yourself?" Ginny asked, walking in the bathroom behind her. Her face held a look of curiosity and mild apprehension.

"What?! No- I was just- I was going over my Magical Maladies spells. There are just so many." She spluttered, had she been talking to herself out loud?

"Well…alright then." She rolled her eyes before walking up to the mirror to brush her hair." How did your detention go with Professor Sexy?" Her eyebrows wiggled and she stuck out her tongue.

"It was alright, we just cleaned up the back room. Nothing special." She answered quickly, grabbing her toothbrush and fiddling with it.

"Was he an asshole again?" Ginny said, she hadn't noticed Hermione's odd reaction.

"We didn't really talk much. Just hello and goodnight, I tried to refrain from speaking to him. Maybe if I'm good he'll let me out of some of the detentions." Hermione said, she wasn't joking. She was too afraid of what tonight's detention might be like.

"I doubt it, Lavender said last night that she heard from Hannah Abbott that he made a group of first years cry for passing notes in his class." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Perfect, that's just what I need to hear. At least I have a break before I have to see him again, I only have three classes today and the rest of it are study periods. I plan to take full advantage of it and spend most of my day in the library, happily avoiding Professor Riddle." She felt a small shock at the sound of his tongue rolling of her lips.

"Well that sounds like loads of fun but I have a full class schedule today, Potions and Divination with Slytherin back to back." She rolled her eyes turning out of the bathroom. "But at least I don't have detention." Hermione chucked her toothbrush at the door as Ginny ran out the door laughing.

Hermione took a deep breath as she took a sit in her favorite chair in the library, tucked away on the third floor, among all the historical biographies. No one ever came up here, at least not willingly. A large window looked out upon the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts and the Great Lake. Shelves guarded her hidden seat allowing her complete privacy to read and study to her heart's desire. She settled back and let her eyes drift across the pages, but to her dismay, she couldn't pay attention.

She was simply too focused on what was going to happen tonight, surely Professor Riddle had felt the chills she had felt at having such close contact with her. _Of course not, silly girl, he's a grown man. How do you know he isn't married (I didn't see a ring)? It doesn't matter if there was a ring or not! It was wrong and it was never going to happen!_

Hermione looked at the book she had picked out from the shelves, someone had scribbled in the corner of the book: "all hail Grindlewald!" She stared at it, tempted to rip it out of the book. She was so sick of seeing his name everywhere, it was because of him she had nothing left at her own home.

Grindlewald had been over the wizarding world for the past twelve years, his laws reigning down and causing havoc within their world. Grindlewald had created laws against muggleborns and their families, creating new wizarding privacy laws.

_Rule No. 38: Muggleborns will not be allowed outside between the hours of 7:00 P.M. to 7:00 A.M._

_Rule No. 27: Muggleborns will not be allowed outside without a wizard of true magical blood._

_Rule No. 12: Muggles who happen on magic of any kind under any circumstances will be subjected to death. _

The rules went on and on, muggleborns were simply being pushed out of the wizarding world and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore and Harry, Grindlewald might have succeeded and who knows what would have become of all the muggleborns. Hermione had known that before his fall there had even been talk of enslaving the muggleborns, putting them in camps, or simply just mass execution.

Due to the seriousness and danger of her parents being muggles and them happening upon her using magic, Hermione had no choice. She had to leave and remove any trace of herself, she'd rather live the rest of her life without speaking to her parents, knowing they were happy and living, than knowing they were tortured and killed by Grindlewald's followers.

"Don't you have class Miss Granger? Or friends? Or are these books simply more alluring than that of real friendship?" She jumped, her book slipping from her lap, scaring her out of her day dreams.

Professor Riddle stood leaning against the bookshelf in front of Hermione. He wore black wizarding robes with a white oxford underneath and a black skinny tie that hung down to the top of his slacks, Hermione trained her eyes to not go down past his belt buckle. His hair had been parted to the side and his eyes held a glint of humor in them, his lips turned up in a small smirk. The light from the window hit his face lighting it up, giving the pale skin a sense of color and she marveled at how beautiful his features were. She felt her flush glow slightly at the memory of the past night.

"It's my free period Professor, I usually prefer to spend them studying." She answered, reaching down to pick up her book.

Professor Riddle had his wand in his hand and waved it before Hermione could place a hand on it and flew into his hands. He read the cover before an incredulous look came upon his face.

"What class are you taking Miss Granger, which requires you to study the Potions of Johanson Bartelby?"

"Bartelby was a world renowned potions master. Potions has never really been my strong point in school so I've taken it upon myself to take some tips from someone who knows what they are doing." She stated, her voice had a smart edge to it.

"Bartelby was a complete moron who copied potions from his fellow classmates, I would know. I went to school with him. It's no wonder this book is dusty and untouched, everyone knows he's a fraud." Professor Riddle's voice sneered slightly.

"Well, I think he's rather smart. I don't see a book with your name on it." Hermione snipped. She could have closed her eyes as she realized how she had spoken to him.

"Miss Granger, don't test me." His voice flattened and Hermione felt goose bumps running down her arms.

"My apologies sir." She stared down at her feet.

"If you're looking for an appropriate read on potions Miss Granger, Helena Moonbane might be a more acceptable read for you."

"Helena Moonbane would be in the restricted section sir, and aren't her works more…dark?" She looked up at her professor surprised, he had turned around and was picking through books, looking at the titles.

"Some of the best things in life are dark Miss Granger." He smiled, it seemed to have a wicked gleam in it. Hermione felt a rope constrict her stomach and felt a little faint. She turned her head away, her face felt hot.

"I must get going Professor, I have class soon." She grabbed her bag, hitching it up over her shoulder.

He didn't say anything but a small smile continued on his lips as Hermione quickly walked past him, her head spinning at his last words to her. It couldn't have simply been her mind playing tricks on her, surely he seemed to be acting a little too friendly for comfort?

~~History of Magical Healing~~

"So Hermione, are you going to Hogsmede next weekend?" Cormac was leaned unusually close, he had continually moved his leg close to hers so that they were touching. By now, Hermione had her chair pushed as far off to the side of the table as it would allow her to go.

She was gritting her teeth, trying desperately hard not to tell him where she wished he would go. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just leave her alone, obviously she wasn't interested in him. Hermione couldn't lie though, a part of her wished she was interested in boys again. Cormac wasn't exactly ugly, his blonde hair and blonde eyes were almost perfect and in all essence, he was incredibly handsome. However, Cormac was an absolute idiot and too full of himself to be taken remotely seriously.

"I'm actually going with Ron and Harry next weekend." She replied shortly, trying desperately to listen to Professor Dracen.

"Well that's too bad, I'd love a chance to take you." His face leaned closer to hers, she could smell his breath, and it smelled like old breakfast. "What about the winter ball?"

"What winter ball?" Hermione asked, finally looking up from her notes, he smiled, knowing he had caught her attention.

"My father's told me that the Ministry is hosting a ball at Hogwarts for the students in celebration of our first year without Grindlewald. McGonagall is supposed to announce it soon as a surprise for the students. Surely you don't have a date yet?" He smiled at her knowingly.

"I don't usually do that sort of thing, but I'll think about it." She said trailing off, hoping that it would be the end of that conversation.

"Miss Granger, welcome back." He stood at the door, holding it open for her. He held his hand out in a dramatic fashion.

"Professor Riddle." She nodded her head, avoiding his gaze while she walked into the room.

She had changed before she came to detention tonight, she wore some of her casual clothes instead of her school uniform, a pale lavender long sleeve and some jeans with a plain pair of white shoes. She wasn't sure why, but she even felt the need to run a brush through her hair before she ran down.

"We'll be continuing in the storage room tonight Miss Granger. I took it upon myself to fix the ladders so that we may avoid any instances such as last night." He walked closely behind her as she heard the door slam shut.

"Yes sir." Hermione felt her face flush (for what seemed like the hundredth time) as she recalled last night's events.

She sat back down on the spot she had cleared last night and began to sort through a large pile of books. Though most of them were text books she could tell that many of the books might have belonged personally to the professors that had at one resided in the office. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Professor Riddle methodically checking each paper before he sifted them into a junk and keep pile, though she had no idea what he had any interest in keeping all those papers for, her curiosity bested her.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, what do you plan on doing with all the papers you've been keeping?" She asked timidly.

"Do you feel the need to pry into everyone's business, Hermione?" She felt a tingle run through her blood at the sound of her name, though his voice held a sarcastic note to it. She turned away, her face hot. "Some of these papers hold valuable information that I wouldn't mind looking over, you never know when you'll need a good reference."

Hermione stayed quiet, she didn't have much to say. She felt like anything she said to him, he found a way to make her feel immature and childish. She continued to sort through the books, however one title stopped her after a few minutes. The book lay behind one of the book shelves, she was only able to see if after she had sat up to move some of the books over. She wiggled it out of the space it was wedged in and swiped her hand across it's tattered cover. It's title was in Ancient Greek (something Hermione was able to read quite well) with some ancient runes trailing up the spine of it. Μαύρο Αίμα και Σκοτεινών Τεχνών (_Black Blood and Dark Arts)_. She opened it and felt herself grow almost sick at some of the images and spells that lay inside. These kind of books weren't even allowed in the restriction section at Hogwarts, let alone in a teacher's office.

"Where did you find that?" His voice held order, Hermione turned herself to look at him.

"It was wedged up behind the shelf sir, I was just looking…" She trailed off as he reached for the book snatching it from her hands.

"This isn't something a student, especially one like yourself, needs to be associating herself with, Hermione. Some magic isn't meant to be seen by the eyes of the innocent." His voice was low and serious. She watched as he walked out of the room, placing the book into a drawer on his desk.

"I wouldn't consider those who have seen such violent death as innocent, Professor Riddle." Hermione said airily.

"What do you know of violent death?" He asked, his voice had lightened but still held a dark edge to it.

"I've lived through six years of a very violent war, Professor." Her eyes flashed at her professor, he could snip at her knowledge all he wanted. However, the things she had seen and those she had watched die were not something she chose to play around with. "Have you ever held someone whose body was so mangled and destroyed by a werewolf that magic couldn't even mend their wounds or pain? How many mothers have you heard screaming for their children as they lay over their bleeding dead bodies?" Hermione felt herself running out of breath, she struggled to control the anger that reared itself in her body, burning up through her veins into her throat.

"Miss Granger, I've lived such a deep violent life that even the likes of which you just described are nothing but a cut on the knee compared to what I've seen. Have no doubts in your mind Miss Granger, there are worse things in life than that of a dying friend." His eyes glinted at her, his voice hard with power. She felt her throat constrict slightly as she looked on into his face and she felt her breath quicken when she realized how close he'd come to her, his face seemed to be only within a foot of hers, she swore she could almost taste his breath as he leaned forward into her ear. "You haven't seen anything, Hermione."

She could feel his breath coil around her ear and her eyes closed, his breath warm on her ear. It transcended down her body, right into the bottom of her stomach, her legs trembled slightly beneath her threateningly. Something in her body was telling her to step away, that this was her professor and that this was wildly and extremely inappropriate, but her body wouldn't respond.

"I should let you go early tonight Hermione, you seem mildly flustered." He had come around her now, still whispering in her ear, her mind screaming at her to take the chance and run but she sat still. "Or you could stay. What do you think Miss Granger? Would you like to stay here for the night?"

Her face burned wildly at boldness of the question, she found herself questioning how sane she could actually be right now. There wasn't any way that her professor, the man who not only yesterday, had treated her as nothing but a child. Her mind wouldn't sit still and she could almost feel her head spinning on her shoulders, nothing but his breath on her ears holding her still.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." His hand placed on the small of her back, it sent a shock through her system, cold water all down her body. Electricity roaring through her body, bringing her to life. She didn't wait, she quickly rushed away from his touch and ran out the door.

She ran until her breath punctured her hip with every step, pausing only when she reached the portrait of the fat lady. The air coming from her lungs tearing out of her mouth with ragged slashes.

"Are you being chased then?" The pink lady asked, her voice high pitched and shocked at Hermione's appearance.

Hermione ignored her, placing her hands on her knees to breath and compose herself. Her breath slowed but her pulse kept its steady beat. Her mind reeling from the way his breath pressed into her ear, across her body. She felt ashamed of herself for not saying anything, for allowing herself to fall into that position. Her body had completely betrayed her, she felt powerless.

She finally found the power to bring herself to stand up and stared back down the long dark corridor that led to the stairs. She wanted to go into her dorm and shower, shower away the feeling of his hands on her back and the way his words lingered on her skin. She wanted to run back down there and let him touch her until she begged for more.

She wanted to go to sleep and forget it ever happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm terrible because it's literally been three months since I've posted anything but we can definitely blame school because my last semester was killing me. I had to finish this chapter and let you guys know that I'm not just going to leave you hanging because I just love Tomione too much and love these characters that i have created too much. I've literally been dreaming about this story. I know this one is kind of short but I have time on my hands for the next few weeks so I can promise updates and promise no more long breaks like the one I just subjected you all too and I hope you can all rate and forgive me. **

**I even put a little "somethingsomething" in this chapter because I felt so bad! Anyone write some more reviews and again I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO TERRIBLE AND I PROMISE TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN**

**ENJOY =)**

Tom Riddle's Diary No. 388

_However such a cursed book was able to pass these very walls is unknown to me. This book holds more cursed secrets than those which Grindlewald went to his grave with. The only way this book could have made it into the school was with Barty. Barty is the only man who could have had his hands on this book with the smarts enough to know what it was for. He must have hidden it before his identity was revealed. _

_The stupid girl almost realized the book's true power, had I of known this book was in the depths of this school I would have arrived much sooner. This book holds secrets that would lead Dumbledore to kill even his precious boy over. The spells and potions in this book lay at no easy feat, to even begin to master the works and magic in this book would take all year. Not to mention finding the ingredients and objects, some of which might take months to prepare._

Dumbledore_ is unaware that I know of all of his secrets, especially those that keep him alive in such dark ways, his horcruxes. It is imperative that with this book I might begin searching for them, I must speak with The Banesmen, they will know if Fenir and his men and made any moves. I can't afford to go looking for his horcruxes without first knowing the secrets that this book holds. If I were to move to quickly he might become suspicious. I've no idea what wards be must have on these items, I might be able to use the girl for more than just simply luring the man. If she can be tricked into helping me receive these items, and even completing the spells in the book, she might become or more use than I could have hoped for. _

Hermione felt a sense of dread wash over her body as she woke up, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts today. She couldn't fathom getting up and seeing her professor's face again. Hermione knew she had to get up, she knew she had to go to her classes and interact with everyone, but her body was still in a semi-state of shock. Her stomach was tangled and twisted and she was positive that any hope she had at keeping food down today was gone. A part of her body was convinced that last night had all been another bad dream and that it had simply never happened. Why would a grown man, her professor, even make a half-way glance at someone like herself?

Her bushy hair felt slightly past her shoulders, though with each year it did seem to get less fluffy it certainly never decreased. It still frizzed out and took a monumental amount of time and potion to get it into anything but it's normal bushy state. While her body certainly wasn't large in any way, it didn't hold any special curves either. Her breasts were certainly nothing special (unlike that of Nina Chibbar whose breasts seem to catch the eye of even the girls who walked past her) and her arse held just the same appeal. Hermione was simply the girl whose face you passed over without a second glance, so why had her professor, chosen to place any attention on her?

Hermione looked at her watch which lay next to her bed and decided that if she wasn't going to be late for any of her classes she needed to get up. There wasn't enough time to play with a brush through her hair so she quickly tied it up as she ran down into the Great Hall to join her friends for the last ten minutes of Breakfast.

"I can't believe how late you slept in, you came back from detention so early." Ginny said as Hermione sat down, pouring herself a goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"We did a lot of heavy lifting last night…" She was trying to fight the urge to turn red but she could feel her blood simmer beneath her skin.

It took Hermione a second to understand why she felt her skin crawling the way it was, she turned and found herself staring straight into the eyes of Professor Riddle. He sat at the professor's table, his fingers drumming the table as he stared daggers into her skin. Hermione turned her head, her skin felt warm at where she could feel his eyes. _Should I say something to Professor McGonagall? No, I don't want to cause any drama. This year is supposed to be problem free. I'll just tell him I'm not interested, I'll just tell him I am uncomfortable._

"I forgot to tell you, Cormac told me that the Ministry is going to be hosting a ball this winter." Hermione grabbed for anything to take her mind and the subject off her professor.

"A ball? Since when does the ministry want to host balls for Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his attention piked.

"I'm not sure, Cormac said it was to celebrate our first winter without Grindlewald."

"Why would Cormac even tell you that?' Ginny asked curiously.

"He wanted me to go to the ball with him," She mumbled, suddenly becoming interested in her goblet.

The table went silent for a second before Harry, Ron, and Ginny all burst out laughing. Hermione turned red and sat her goblet down on the table hard. She glared silently at them all before a small giggle escaped her lips and she found herself laughing with them. The large clock in front of the hall tolled loudly ceasing their laughter as they begun to get up and get ready for class. Hermione's stomach churned as she stood up. At least she had Magical Maladies and Transfiguration to prepare her for class that lay ahead.

Hermione took her time walking, she knew she might be a minute or so late but she wasn't concerned. She was never late and her professors knew it, she wouldn't get in trouble. Soon the corridor emptied and Hermione found herself making her way to her classroom in the sweet silence and emptiness of Hogwarts old halls. It was quickly interrupted.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood. Bit stupid to be walking around by yourself now aren't you? Surely you haven't forgotten Mudbloods aren't to be caught walking without a wizard of pure blood." Malfoy's voice pierced the silence. Hermione slowly began reaching her hand into the pocket of her robe.

"Ah ah ah…not so fast Granger. One more move towards your wand and I'll blast your hand off." Hermione felt her skin prickle. "Turn around."

Hermione turned around and found herself standing only a couple feet away from Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair had been slicked back and his bright blue eyes glared brightly at her.

"How just like you Malfoy, to pull a wand on a girl with her back turned." She smarted her mouth, too angry to know to keep her mouth closed.

His wand flitted with dark red sparks at her comment and he walked closer to her, his wand pressed up into her throat. She wasn't stupid, she knew one more word out of her mouth and she might be in the hospital wing. She consciously heard herself gulp as the tip pressed hard into the base of her neck and she watched a tick in his cheek while his eyes glinted with malice.

"Watch your tongue Mudblood. Grindlewald may be gone but that doesn't mean his rules don't hold dear with his followers. You don't know what's to come of those like you, this war isn't even close to being over-"

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll remove your wand from Miss Granger's neck immediately." Hermione felt her stomach drop to her feet, his voice was hostile, cold.

The wand fell from her neck and Hermione felt the hairs on her neck stand as she turned and saw Professor Riddle, his body held power beyond anything Hermione could have felt, it rolled off his body in waves. His face was blank but his eyes were dark and lips seemed to press together. There was no question to it, his anger was like black ice, unseen until you felt it, dangerous and cold.

"I won't have you threatening my students Malfoy. Fifty points from Slytherin and you've earned yourself a spot in detention with Professor McGonagall for the next month. Get out of my sight before I change my mind and find a punishment much more fitting." His eyes became small slits of anger, the threat of his anger lingered in the air.

Malfoy's body puffed slightly, his body seemed to quake with anger before he quickly pocketed his wand and stalked off, muttering to himself. Hermione felt her body stiffen as she realized she was alone with Professor Riddle, but his body language didn't hold the same air it had last night. He was angry, his eyes still darkened with a small seething fury.

"Surely you of all people know better than to walk these hallways by yourself. Draco Malfoy, while senseless, is a threat nonetheless. Grindlewald's men still linger in these halls and you and your friends have made yourselves very close enemies of them, it would not do you well to find yourself alone. I won't be here to protect you all the time Hermione." His voice was irate, a father scolding a child.

"How would you know who follows Grindlewald or not sir?" Hermione felt bold.

"I know a great deal Hermione. My knowledge is not to be tested, however I question yours." He was calming down, but his voice till held a tint of annoyance. He held his hand out guiding Hermione towards her classroom.

"You needn't walk me to my class sir, I'll be on my guard now." She said, her gratitude of him saving her miffed by his insult towards her intelligence.

"I'll believe that when I see it Miss Granger." A small humorous smirk held his face, his hand still held forth. He wasn't going anywhere.

She stepped forward, continuing her way to her classroom. The walk there was silent, she could still feel a protective stance his in body as he walked next to her. His arm grazed hers as they walked and she felt the skins on her arm stand up every time his body skimmed against hers.

"Your classroom, Hermione." He walked up next to the door, his face still held a small smirk.

"Thank you Professor." She said, her voice formal.

He leaned down close to her, his hand on the doorknob as he stood behind the door as he opened it. His lips came grazed down to her ear as the door came forward.

"If it pleases you Hermione, you may call me Tom." His voice burned her insides as his lips grazed her ear before quickly walking away, his scent lingering long enough for Hermione to inhale it, her body threatened to collapse on her.

"He what?" Harry asked, his face tinted red as Hermione retold her accounts of meeting Malfoy in the corridor (careful to leave out what had happened afterwards).

"Professor Riddle happened to be walking by, if he hadn't, Malfoy would have cursed me to Nurse Pomfrey for the next month." She was doing her best to ignore the stabbing looks she was currently receiving from Malfoy and his cronies who sat across the transfiguration room from them.

"He's lucky we don't curse that bloody smirk off his damn face." Ron huffed from behind them, his arms crossed staring across the room at them.

"Don't look at them Ronald, you'll just egg them on. Draco isn't someone we want to mess with this year. What he said to me wasn't a joke, he knows too many dangerous people and things for us to make snide comments at him anymore. Professor Riddle was right, he's a threat." She pulled out her quill and parchment setting them on the desk in front of her.

"I wonder what he meant but this war isn't over." Harry said, however Hermione didn't get a chance to reply, Seamus had come and sat down next to Ronald behind them.

"Students, I hope you've been practicing you're rearrangement spells because we'll be practicing them today for grades." McGonagall walked in, her wand swishing her hand at the chalk board which began writing out the instructions for the spell.

Books flew across the classroom landing in front of each student for them to begin practicing on. The rearrangement spell was simple, it took whatever was in front of it and simply rearranged whatever the spell was directed at. Today they were practicing on books, rearranging the letters and words within them.

"I didn't know we were supposed to practice this. When did she say that?" Ron exclaimed from behind them.

"If you hadn't been so busy giving Draco the finger the other day you might have heard her say it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron flicked his wand on his book angrily and it moved quickly across the table, whacking Seamus's book knocking them both off the table. Hermione bit her lip to hide a smile as Harry snickered next to her.

"I would ask you to show me how it's done but I'm sure you stayed up all night preparing it." Ron's voice sounded snarky as he picked up both books.

Hermione turned and sent Ron a glare as she swished her wand in a swirling motion and pointed it at her book.

"_Experange Desarange." _Hermione spoke clearly and the words in her book picked themselves up, floating across the page and arranging themselves beautifully across the page into a new story. Hermione beamed down at it, feeling exceptionally proud of her work. "Sometimes Ron, a little practice goes a long way."

After class, the trio walked out together making their way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her stomach seem to twist at the thought of seeing her professor's face again. She wouldn't show it around Harry and Ron though, they would notice and it would be obvious the reason behind it. She did her best to carry herself with an air of nonchalance.

"I've gotta use the bathroom before we got to class again. My bladder's about to explode." Ron said, dodging off into the men's lavatory, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

They sat quietly, Harry shifting back and forth on his feet while Hermione watched the many faces of students pass by, some saying hello. Hermione returning their waves with a smile.

"It's all different now isn't it?" Harry suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione turned, Harry wasn't looking at her. He was staring off into the court yard. His eyes watched the birds that fluttered around in the large oak trees that littered the grounds.

"Us, it's all different now. We will never be the same. I'd always thought that once he was gone, once this was all over with. We would be so close, we would be so carefree. We would finish school and do everything together. I started realizing it when you and Ron stopped talking, after that it just hit me. We're so used to a life filled with not knowing what's next…not knowing what will happen tomorrow. What are we going to do now?" He turned to look at her, his green eyes blazing.

Hermione stared back at him, examining his face. The scar on his forehead was a prominent as ever, his hair lay all over the place. She noticed a small scar on the side of his cheek, barely noticeable. She would have thought it was a freckle if she hadn't been so closely examining him. He was right, Hermione had been thinking the same thing all summer. What was left for the golden trio in the world if they had nothing but the dull meaningless life of a medical healer and Auror's chasing wizards who used a bad curse every now and then?

"We will live Harry, that's all we can do now. We will take whatever lays ahead of us and no matter what, we will do our best to stick together." She said, looking out into the court yard herself.

Harry remained silent, he continued to stare at Hermione, examining her as she had him. They both knew that eventually, it would fall apart.

Hermione walked into the classroom eyeing the seats, perhaps she should sit in the back today, avoid being near Professor Riddle altogether. She took her seat at a desk seated towards the wall on the left side of the room. Harry and Ron sat in front of her, giving her odd looks as she sat down. She knew it was because she never usually sat in the back, if anything, Hermione would fight tooth and nail for a seat at the front. The chances of answering questions was much higher if her hand was waving in the professor's face. Hermione wasn't looking for that kind of attention today, she had no intentions of answering any questions or even looking at her professor if she could help it.

Hermione failed instantly, he walked into the room from behind her and she could feel him before she saw him. She turned her neck, feeling his electricity as he walked by her, his scent wafting by her. He didn't look at her as he strode to the front of the room, his body language quickly doing its job at silencing the room. By the time he had reached the front of the room Hermione could have heard crickets.

"Good morning, please pull out your books. We will be finishing our lecture on Dark Arts today and beginning with instruction on simple hexes and curses." His voice was softly commanding, it held such a voice of authority Hermione felt that ignoring or refusing him was simply not an option.

He continued on with his lecture, but as he continued on Hermione couldn't help but notice he was blatantly ignoring her. His eyes refused to fall on her, he never so much as glanced her way even when Harry (Surprisingly enough) answered a question. As minutes passed on, she found herself becoming increasingly annoyed. Why wouldn't he look at her? Was he upset with her? He had certainly put enough time into making Hermione severely uncomfortable and toying with her and now he wouldn't even glance past her?

By the time it was time for them to start practicing their hexes and curses Hermione felt like her skin was prickling beneath her. Her stomach was twisted into knots and it felt like it was trying to eat itself alive. She could feel it tangling into her surrounding limbs and up into her chest, mounting into an almost anxiety.

"Remember, speak clearly. If any of you hit a student I will deduct house points and I promise you, the curse will be reciprocated with due justice." The threat in his voice held.

Hermione raised her wand, she watched him walking nearby. Still, he refused to pay her even a simple nod of the head. She felt a surge of annoyance go through her and she looked forward at her Dummy. She squinted her eyes and held her hand steady as she waved it through the air.

"_Terminaem Congresum!" _Hermione spoke loudly, she could feel the magic surging through her arm before it hit her wand. The wand grew momentarily hot under hand, she felt the curse pulse beneath her sweaty fingers and watched it spiral out of the tip, directly onto the dummy.

The dummy was blown back into the wall by the strength of it, its head spinning as it cracked loudly against it. The dummy's face begin to pester with boils that spread quickly throughout it's skin, bubbling like water across it's surfaces.

"Blimey Hermione, how'd you learn to do it so quick?" Ron asked, his wand waving hastily in front of him. His curse feebly through the air smacking the dummy, Hermione watched as pimples grew across it's face.

Hermione turned and her face pinked as she saw that he hadn't even turned around to look at how well she had done. She huffed heavily and turned and repeatedly waved her wand through the air, striking the dummy repeatedly until finally he called class. She promptly stomped to her bag and tossed her wand into her bag. She refused to pay him any attention now, he was just playing with her. How dare he ruffle her and then just ignore her, she wasn't a toy and she refused to be treated as such.

Hermione's foul mood followed her throughout the rest of the day. She barely spoke to anyone around her and snipping at people when she did. It didn't take long for Harry and Ron to notice her mood and they quickly avoided her. They apparently had spoken to Ginny because even at dinner time Ginny spoke only spoke to her to ask for food and to ask say hello and goodbye. Hermione felt her stomach winding itself up again as she made her way down to Professor Riddle's classroom. Was he simply going to ignore her once she walked into the classroom tonight? Surely he wouldn't just sit in silence without even glancing at her? Perhaps he wouldn't even be in the room tonight, he had already shown Hermione what he had wanted done, he might just see that Hermione was there and leave.

Hermione's angry rant inside her head was stifled as she knocked on the door, her fist hit the door so hard she was sure it would almost crack her knuckle open. The door swung open as she pushed her fist to knock a third time. Professor Riddle stood at the door, an inquiring look on his face.

"Do you usually knock as if you are trying to break through the door Miss Granger?" He asked, an eyebrow raised as he held an arm out to welcome Hermione in.

She said nothing but walked past him briskly to the front of the room. If he wanted to ignore Hermione all day then act like everything was alright she could play it too. She wasn't some child that could be won over so easily. She set her things down on the desk and walked back into the storage room and without another word began to pick the room up. She could feel him standing in the door way, watching her as she looked around as if he wasn't there. She slammed books into their shelves and trash into the bin. It wasn't until thirty minutes later when her anger again began to escalate and she slammed a vial down so hard it shattered beneath her hand that he spoke.

"Is something troubling you Hermione?" He asked, his voice painted with sarcasm.

"Even if it was _Professor,_ my personal life is certainly not of much concern to you is it?" She snipped, holding her hand. The glass had cut into her palm and it was now dripping blood onto the floor.

"Don't be smart with me Hermione. Your tongue will have much better uses later in life than snapping at me." He snipped back, his lips piercing together as he walked over and grabbed her hand.

She held her breath as he turned her hand over in his, his fingers running across her skin. Her vision seemed to swarm in her eyes as her head clouded at the feel of his skin. He removed his hand from her palm and placed it into his pocket to grab his wand. He pressed it into her palm, wordlessly, he mended the cut. His fingers ran across the area where she had been cut. Whatever qualms she might have had with him earlier had now disappeared. She gulped slowly, her heart beating loudly within her chest as she looked up and saw him inches from her face.

"I'll ask you once again Hermione, what seems to be bothering you tonight?" He held his grip upon her hand.

Hermione desperately wanted to look away, to look at anything but her professor. His eyes held her, it was almost as if they had a deep grip on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but found her words stuck in her throat as his face came closer, she thought she would choke if she didn't take a breath. His face was so closed now that if Hermione moved even a centimeter his lips would brush hers, he leaned past her lips and she exhaled slightly, relief that he hadn't kissed her.

"Were you upset that I paid you no attention today Miss Granger?" His lips brushed against her ear, her body shivered. His lips began to trail across her cheek and her hands began to shake, her skin growing hot and tender. She felt the need to pull away but her body refused, it wouldn't move. "You missed hearing my voice…feeling my eyes all over you?"

"Professor…" Hermione's voice was timid, small. She could barely hear it. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her entire being wanted to pull him closer and let him kiss her all over until her body was sore and swollen with his kisses.

"What did I tell you to call me?" He asked, his body pressed against hers, grabbing her hands. He pushed her back into the shelf, her hands pinned over her head. "Answer me Hermione."

"T-t-tom." She stuttered, her voice barely loud enough to reach her own ears. It was almost as if she were breathing instead of talking.

His lips were at her ear again, his breath hot against her skin. She was trying desperately to ignore the way her body was reacting to his touch but it wouldn't stop, she was pressing her body back against his. Trying her hardest to touch every inch of her skin to his, she wanted to feel it all. He could tell, he was taking advantage of her.

"Isn't this what you've been thinking about Hermione? What you've been thinking about all day," His breath skimmed down her neck, a small moan made it's way out of her lips. Her mind made no coherent thoughts, she didn't think she could speak even if she wanted too. "Answer me Hermione."

His lips skimmed down her neck, his fingers digging into her wrists. Her body writhed as he used one hand to hold both her wrists effectively, not that she was resisting, and the other to rip her robes and oxford open. Her skin boiled and it felt as though her entire body turned red while he examined her exposed chest. She wore a simple nude lace bra, her breasts bubbled with every heaving breath she took. She turned her face away, embarrassed as he searched her skin. His free hand ranked up her body, up between her breasts until he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Don't look away from me." His voice commanded power, Hermione felt helpless to it. She knew she couldn't disobey him even if she wanted.

She looked him straight in the eyes, they burned at her, a ferocity of which she'd never seen. He ran his hand down her body, touching her chest and moving down onto her hips, he watched the expressions on her face as she writhed her body to his touch. His hand grabbed her thigh and he released her wrists and pulled her up, wrapping his thighs around his body. She clasped her legs around him as his lips finally clashed onto hers.

The taste made her mouth water, his lips fit onto hers perfectly. His tongue tore at her lips exploring her mouth with a hunger that burned throughout Hermione's body. Hermione could feel his hardness stabbing at her against her thigh. She struggled to feel it rub between her legs, moans escaping her lips. Tom's lust was fierce, his hands digging into her thighs hard, she was sure there would be bruises, but she wanted more, it would never be enough.

His lips tore down her neck, biting and kissing. She let her hands run through his hair, pulling at it when he reached her chest. He sucked on her chest, a hand releasing her thigh to massage one while his mouth toyed at the other. His other hand released her thigh and his body pushed into her harder, pushing himself deeper between her legs, the friction and pressure caused her to moan softly. His hand ran up behind her grabbing her hair, pulling her head back letting him kiss his way up back her neck. His body moved away from hers, her legs unclasping from behind him to settle around his leg which he had moved between hers. His hand still grasped her hair, her body was too strung up on pleasure to feel the pain. The slight tug on her hair made her moan even more, made her heart beat faster, and made her body beg for more.

Her body was now acting on it's own account, shamelessly, she rubbed herself on his leg, she felt an electrical current burning throughout her body building up the more she pained herself against his body. She opened her eyes and found his staring deep into hers, reading her every move and motion. He watched her rub herself against his body, one hand grasped her hip helping her grind her hips harder the other pulling and grasping her hair. His eyes raked down her body, his hand gripping her hip harder pushing her down on his leg harder. His other hand let go of her hair and he grasped her skirt at the top ripping it off her body.

Hermione could hear a voice in the back of her head, almost inaudible. She couldn't think over the pulse of her heart that was pounding in her head, the sound of her breathing mixed with the uncontrollable moans that spilled out of her mouth. She could hear Tom's rapid breathing and smell his body heat mixed with her sweat. All of sudden she felt it, she felt it rushing through her body and she couldn't stop it, a sensation she'd never experienced. Tom's name spilled from her lips as she worked to push harder into Tom's body and roll it out. Tom's face stared hard down at her body working itself, as if mesmerized by how she moved. Her heart beat slowed and she suddenly felt shocked at her state.

Buttons from her oxford littered the room around them and her skirt was ripped down her body. Her mind was struggling to wrap around the realization of what she had just done. _This is wrong, oh god what have I done? This is my professor, oh god. I can't-_

"I-I have to go." She pushed Tom away and quickly ran from the room. She ran from the dungeon and held herself behind a column, breathing heavily. She used her wand to mend her clothing and ran into an empty classroom a few doors down.

She sat down at a desk putting her head between her hands. She could still feel his hand prints all over her body, feel where his lips and teeth had bit into her skin. She could still feel the heat pooling into her stomach where now it felt like acid, burning hot enough to make her sick. She was a good student, she always turned her homework in on time if not early, always made perfect marks on her tests and assignments. What was she doing, messing around with a professor? She was so much better than that, what had she done.

She felt she sat there for hours, a headache building behind her eyes before she blindly decided it was time to make her way make to her dormitory. She paid no attention to her surroundings until she found herself staring at herself in the girl's lavatory in her dormitory. Her hair was a mess, it look liked she had stuck her head into a leaf blower. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and gasped, red marks lay all across her chest marking their territory across her breasts. She held up her wrists and saw finger shaped bruises and lifted her shirt and skirt to find the same marks on her thighs and hips, reminders of where his hands held her body. Her lips were red and swollen, puckered from his lips pulling at hers.

She removed her clothes, throwing them away. She never wished to wear them again, she wanted to pretend like she hadn't moaned his name and moved her body almost begging for more. By the time she laid herself in bed however, there was no denying it. She had enjoyed the way his eyes dragged across her skin and longed for the taste of his lips while she tried closing her eyes to sleep. It was no use, she couldn't deny herself that a deep dark part of her loved every part of it and her body was addicted. Hermione tossed herself and finally managed to fall asleep, but her dreams were plagued. Haunted by roaming hands and burning obsidian eyes that would never let her rest until she gave herself completely.


End file.
